Through the Looking Glass
by supertempnoble
Summary: How could this be? Both of them at the same time? Something needed to be sorted out. For them to work to work together to make this work might take more than magic.


The clock read three am. Well wasn't that pleasant? Not that Regina was able to appreciate it. She was up for the fourth time that night. God, someone needed to be fired at Granny's; their food kept making her sick. Although it might have been on purpose, everyone finding out she was the evil queen, and their savior falling through a portal to God knows where and all...

But then it hit her. The savior. That stupid blonde fool who was always ruining her life. Oh, she was at it again wasn't she? She wasn't even in the town, and she was ruining Regina's life. How did she manage to do that?

Holding her hair back, Regina placed her hand on her stomach and growled softly. "I'm going to kill her." She knew of course, what was happening inside her body. Oh she knew. How couldn't she? Her magic was too intune to everything happening. Oh, their savior would pay for this. Would pay for touching her when there was magic around. Magic was so unpredictable in this world, and now it was costing Regina her sanity...and sleep.

* * *

In another realm, the said savior was in the same position as Regina. Not that she knew that of course, being worlds away with no foreseeable way of getting home. They were so close though. Just a few more days, she could taste the freedom.

"Emma? How you doing?" Snow was the first to realize her daughter had walked away from their camp for the second time that night.

"Peachy." Emma grimaced as she tried to control her stomach. Stupid Chimera. That's what it had to be...right? Cause the other thing just wasn't possible. Hadn't been for a long time.

She looked to Snow, afraid to even ask if somehow this world, the portal...if something could have happened. Magic was unpredictable. She knew that, but could it really do something that drastic? She pulled her knees to her chest, her stomach settling slightly. Watching as her mother lowered herself onto a log next to the blonde, she took a deep breath.

"Out with it Em. What's really going on?" Wrapping her arms around her torso, the brunette looked at the woman in front of her. Grown up, no longer the child she held once before surrendering her to a life alone, full of hate and hurt.

"I...think I'm just not used to this kind of food you know?"

Snow could clearly see all wasn't what Emma said, but she didn't press it, not wanting to lose her daughter even more. Nodding, she held out her hand for the taller woman to take. The duo stood, walking back to their traveling companions.

* * *

"Congratulations your majesty." Regina could tell this... peasant, didn't really mean the words she was spewing from her mouth but she had no choice. Regina was a patient and that meant some sort of bedside manor.

She had been right. The savior was ruining her life from another realm. Oh, she was so destroying the woman the moment she stepped foot on Storybrooke soil! If she ever got back... No. Regina Mills was going to get Emma Swan back in Storybrooke even if that meant her losing everything that mattered to her. Snow White coming back, Henry spending time with them again...It didn't matter. She was going to be better this time. It wasn't just about her. Like it or not, Regina needed Emma. They were in this together and she was not about to let Miss Swan out of her responsibilities.

Walking back to her car, Regina finally paused to think about what was going on in her life. It was then her cell phone rang. The mother/daughter duo was coming home.

* * *

After the two women set foot on solid soil, everything was a blur. There was hardly time for the sheriff and former mayor to say five words to each other, let alone Regina to tell her the news.

As the party finally settled down, Regina decided she had had enough of being ignored. She looked to her son, as happy as he could be, before walking out of the diner. Emma followed of course, the "Charming" in her blood almost forcing her. Though she had wanted to talk to Regina anyways.

"Regina! Wait." She stood in front of the smaller woman. It always shocked her how much love Regina had in her eyes even after everything that happened between them. "We should talk..." Emma managed to get out as Regina said the same thing. The pair chuckled softly.

"You first." Emma smiled at the other woman.

"Alright then..." She took out a picture that had been burning a hole in her pocket all day and handed it to Emma. "I'm pregnant. It's yours."

Emma stared at the ultrasound photo, mouth gaping open. So apparently it could happen.

"Form words please." Regina rolled her eyes, tired of waiting for the bumbling idiot in front of her to catch up to what was happening.

Emma finally looked up at Regina. "I'm pregnant too..."

* * *

**Alright, there you have it. A brand new story! Things will be explained more in the coming chapters. Please read and review, your comments really motivate me to write more often.**


End file.
